What dreams are made of
by sarah-reed-richards
Summary: contest entry for Deviant art when sherlock and tony stark meet what happens contains a cameo by robert downey jr. yes its supposed to be funny. oneshot


**Hi guys long time no see huh? well this is my only oneshot i will ever do...um its also a contest entry for another site. i figured i would post it here for fun as well, so yeah enjoy.**

**Tmarie~  
**

Tony Stark was having a bad day, nothing seemed to be going right from the beginning when he was woken up at 8am by Jarvis because of a technological glitch, that, for all intensive purposes had showed up on the scanners as him being dead even though he was breathing and his vitals were strong. Why it happened was a complete mystery to even the genius brain of the great Tony Stark. Naturally he checked into both the machine keeping him alive and the AI and they both were in total working order.

If that wasn't enough to make someone crazy, the day only went down hill from there. Not only did Pepper called in sick but, as he was working on an upgrade to his iron man suit, the power had to go out leaving him in the dark to stumble around blindly causing him to be hit on the head by a piece of the armor and pass out..

* * *

Meanwhile centuries into the past the great detective known as Sherlock Holmes was currently in the pursuit of a robber with a bag of gems stolen from some random woman's house.

"Why must they always give chase!" his trusty partner, doctor John Watson pants trying to keep up to his companion who, just laughs and runs faster making poor Watson even more at a disadvantage. "That figures." He grumbles and slows down admitting defeat and watching Holmes gain inches towards the thief.

The only thing they both were not aware of until too late was the hole in the cobblestone street that the city had not gotten around to fixing. As he was too into the chase Holmes was not watching where his feet were going and tripped on the edge and fell hitting his head on the way down. Falling unconscious as well.

* * *

The honking of a horn was reverberating in his head as Tony came to. Confused and more than a little disoriented he opened his eyes a bit seeing the grill of a car. His eyes widened as he realized that he was lying in the middle of a street.

"Get out of the road you idiot!" The man in the car yells glaring at Tony as he honks his horn again, causing Tony to yelp and jump up moving to the sidewalk thinking quickly.

"Where am I?" he mutters utterly confused as the last thing he remembered was the power going out in his workshop.

Spinning around a bit he takes in his surroundings. He was outside on a city street, what city it was, well, he wasn't sure. Across from him was a cafe and a few stores while behind him was a movie theater. The whole place looked completely unfamiliar. Frowning he goes into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. Intending to get to the bottom of this he dials Pepper's number.

"Hello Darners Dry cleaning service how can I help you?" A gruff male voice answers.

Tony frowns."Excuse me? Can I speak to Virginia Potts.."

"There is no one here by that name sir..perhaps you have the wrong number?" The man grumbles.

"No it is not possible. Pepper has had the same number as long I can remember..." He says seriously getting worried now.

"I still say you made a mistake, sir." The man growls starting to get annoyed.

"No..do you even know who you are talking to? ...I am Tony Stark and I don't make mistakes!"

"Well man I dunno what to tell ya cept lay offa the drugs man...this is crazy. Theres no such thing as a Pepper or a Tony Stark...crazy nerdy roleplayers. Jesus!" He shouts and hangs up.

Tony just stares at the phone in shock more confused than ever. He decides to walk down the street and get directions back to where he was familiar with not even noticing the posters. On the wall of the theater saying, 'Iron man 2 starring Robert Downey Jr coming soon.....'

* * *

A few blocks up the street in a dirty misused alley the man formally known as Sherlock Holmes was coming to.

'Uugh this is worse than that time I got hit in the head with that falling brick.' He thinks sitting up rubbing his head and looking around and frowning 'What is this?'

"Watson!?" He calls and of course gets no answer 'Must be off already...' he thinks and getting to his feet starting to make his way down the alley onto the street where he sees an interesting sight, people riding in what looks like horseless carriages.

"What in the name of God is this?" He mutters walking in front of the man who almost ran Tony over before stopped at a stop light. The man rolls down the window

"WOULD YOU STOP AND GET THE EFF OUTTA MY WAY!" He roars as the light changes to red and is forced to wait again.

Holmes is still watching the car, his eyes full of wonder. "Most curious...it seems to move on its own...I wonder how..perhaps...no.." He thinks out loud as the man continues to cuss and rage to no avail.

* * *

Tony was still lost as he comes up on the scene and frowns confused at the man in the road.

"He looks like someone I know.." He mutters and decides to check as any leads are good leads at this point. "Hey you...there!" He calls out to the man who ignores him of course and keeps staring at this man's car like hes never seen a car in his life.

"Hey..mister" he calls again walking up to him and grabbing his arm and the man whirls around and flips Tony over on the sidewalk where he lands on his back with a loud hyah shout

"Whatever was that for?" he exclaims in a very British type voice.

Tony groans and sits up slowly "Man you were about to be roadkill so sorry for me trying to help...the thanks you get for saving peoples lives" he mutters standing up stretching.

"I was just trying to deduce the manner in which these peculiar boxes move that without a horse that is." he says in that accent

"You have got to be kidding me..." Tony shakes his head incredulously "Really man what were you doing?"

Holmes frowns looking at the other man closely seeing the faint impression of the arc reactor underneath his t-shirt "Sir I just told you...and might I ask..what is that ...device attached under your shirt?"

Tony frowns again and opens his mouth to answer when there is a high pitched squeal heard

"Oh my gawd it's Robert Downey Jr!" a mixed girl with long brown hair who looks about 20 comes running up to him and flails around looking at him in reverence both Holmes and Tony blink and look at her like shes crazy.

"Who?" Tony says perplexed.

"You..duh..Robert Downey Jr..like my fave actor like ever...played both Sherlock Holmes and Tony Stark...I cannot wait till I see Iron Man 2 this spring either...I'm like dying..this waiting too long sucks."

Upon hearing their names both men frown and Tony shakes his head. "Girl I have no idea what you are talking about...my name is Tony Stark...I've never heard of this...'actor'.Though if you wait a bit you could come with me.." He waggles his eyebrows a bit.

"As have I nor do I wish too.." Holmes adds and the girl turns and her eyes widen.

"Oh sweet raptor Jesus what the hell..." she gasps and pulls out a camera phone and snaps a bunch of photos her hand shaking a bit, "This is like so cool..." she mutters.

Tony is looking annoyed now, "What is going on...could you please ex-" he's cut off by another person to join them.

"Who are these impersonators?"

All three people spin around to see the real Robert Downey Jr.

"They are very good...the looks are dead on."

The girl squeals a bit more, "Holy wow this is the best day of my life! Which one of you is the real RDJ!? I'm Sarah or Tami or well my name's really Cindy but I hate it w-"

Holmes cuts her off, "Enough with the prattle. What is going on..I cannot deduce a thing...blasted conspiracy's." He mutters and Tony cant help but agree.

"Yeah as much as miss chatty Cathy isn't amusing to listen too, I do have things to do..like repair my suit..."

Cindy glares, "I am not! I'm just really excited what's so wrong with that!"

RDJ is looking interested, "Wow even the accent is the same..." he mutters completely ignoring Cindy who is getting annoyed.

"Excuse me, I'm right here yo."

"Oh be quiet." both Holmes and Tony say in unison causing Cindy to cross her arms and look angry.

RDJ shakes his head, "But really, who planned this? Was it Susan? Or maybe it was Jon...but then I guess Guy or Jude could have been in on it too."

"Excuse me but I have no idea what you are talking about." Tony says and sighs, "Can you just..tell me where I am..."

Holmes nods, "As well as explain the mechanics of those...car machines."

RDJ laughs, "Well regardless you guys are very good...if you ever think about it I could always use a few more stunt doubles, here." he hands them both a card, "Give me a call sometime." Robert then walks off.

Both men look at the cards and sigh not being taken seriously and shove them in their pockets

"But really I'm still here" Cindy whines and stomps her foot like a 2 year old having a temper tantrum.

Tony sighs, "Well that was such a big help." he mutters and Holmes nods.

"Indeed."

Cindy growls, "THATS IT! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" she runs up to them both and they take a step back...right into oncoming traffic, the cars screech tying to stop but don't miss them both the last thing either of them see is the wide eyed look on Cindy's tear streaked face.

* * *

For the second time that day, Holmes is waking up from passing out. "Uhh..." he groans and starts to get up.

"Easy there Holmes... Stay still, let me check to see if you are alright." the voice of Watson had never sounded so good to Holmes more than it did now.

"Oh I'm quite fine but my dear Watson..what in Gods name is a car?"

* * *

"Mister Stark!" the voice of Jarvis called as if from a distance causing Tony to stir and open his eyes seeing the ceiling of his workshop.

"Oh thank god." he mutters sitting up.

"What was that sir?" Jarvis asks concerned.

"Nothing nothing just a wacky dream I had. Whew...what a mess." he says shaking his head going back over to work on his work, "I'm glad it wasn't real" he settles down to finish what he started as he sits. What he doesn't notice is the business card saying, "Robert Downey Jr actor" fluttering from out of his pocket onto the floor.

The end!

**Well let me know what you think..reviews are love see you later**


End file.
